Fire and Ice
by Ladyknightchaos
Summary: Dynasty is tired of just watching Lina so he decided to go out and get her.


Disclaimer:

I do not own slayers, I would have done sooo many dirty things to Xellos if I did. has Xellos in a cage hehehehe.

Ice and Fire

There has always been ice in the world and it is feared for its deadliness and unfeeling nature. Fire has always been feared for its passion and deadliness. But what would happen in fire and ice were combined would they be just as deadly or would they kill each other.

Lina walked along the forest path with the group following close behind. They were following a rumor of an underground library. Zelgadis had wanted to go to look for his cure, and Lina wanted to find some scroll to make her power strong. Gourry and Ameila had decided to follow them for the adventure.

"Miss Lina where are we gonna get there." Ameila whined her feet starting to get a little sore.

"Well get there by nightfall Ameila, just shut your mouth and walk faster. That way you can get a bed sooner." Lina said her mouth turning into a cocky smirk as the princess face went bright red.

"Mr. Zelgadis you're getting tired also rightttt." Ameila whined once again clinging to Zel's arm.

"No Ameila I feel fine. I just want to get to the library and find a cure." Zel said removing Ameila from his arm. Ameila eyes starting wheeling up with tears.

"You're so cruel Mr. Zelgadis." Ameila said running forward and away from the group.

"Hey Ameila wait up!" Gourry yelling taking off after Ameila. Lina then looked back at Zelgadis and shrugged.

"Ohh come on Zel if we run we can get there faster." Lina said smirking at him. "You know she likes you she was just as excited as you were when we heard that there was a book on chimaeras." Lina said arching an eyebrow and then taking off running after Gourry and Ameila.

Zelgadis looked at her as she ran off. She knew him better than he knew himself sometimes. Zel let a small smile grace his lips as he then look of running after the group.

Somewhere far away from that cozy little forest in a land of ice someone else what thinking of Lina Inverse. Dynasty the monster lord of ice sat on his ice cold throne. His thoughts were once again bothered by the fiery sorceress. "I wonder what she is doing right now." Dynasty said out loud before grabbing a crystal ice ball and suddenly Lina appeared on it.

She was shoveling meat and drink into her mouth. Her idiotic swordsman was next to her fighting over food with her. A serious look appeared on Dynasty's face as the swordsman grabbed Lina's hand and they smiled. He couldn't stand the idea of anyone touching his Lina.

At that moment Dynasty made a decision he wasn't gonna get Lina by sitting on his throne and watching her. He stood up and looked around the room and walked towards another door. "I'll be seeing you soon Lina dearest." Dynasty said and shut the door.

Lina patted her stomach as the waiter looked at the tower of dishes in front of the petite girl. He then sighed and took the dishes away. Gourry was picking his teeth and smiled at Lina.

"Now that was a good meal." Gourry said smiling happily as he closed his eyes and leaned back.

"Now Mr. Gourry I agree with that," Ameila said you had eaten quit a bit along with Gourry and Lina. Zelgadis was sitting besides Ameila simply sipping a coffee.

"Ohh yah." Lina said feeling utterly content, and relaxed. She had eaten her fill and was now going to get a comfy bed.

Suddenly the door to the inn flew open as a gust of ice cold wind. A man stepped in he was in a grey cloak which covered most of his body except for his hair and eyes. He had shoulder length silver hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked straight at Lina as he closed the door.

Ameila leaned over to Lina. "Miss. Lina do you know that man." Lina shook her head and looked straight back at him. She didn't recognize him but something felt familiar. Plus he was radiating power like a fire.

Zelgadis and Gourry had put a hand on their swords the moment he came in. They tensed their muscles getting ready to fight if necessary.

Dynasty smirked and walked over to the table. "Miss. Lina Inverse," he said trying to smirk at how confused she looked.

Lina nodded when he said her name. "Yup, that's me. Do I know you?" Lina said looking over him, it was odd something inside her felt weird. She couldn't remember even feeling like this.

"I have come with a proposition for you." Dynasty said trying to win over her trust before he revealed who he was. "It would be rather lucrative for you."

Lina eyebrow perked when she heard this. "I'm interested."

"Well then," Dynasty said with a calm voice. "Come with me." He then put out his hand.

Lina looked at it then turned towards her group. "I'll be back guys." Lina said taking his hand, it was cold to cold but for some odd reason she held it tight as she stood up.

"Well the come with me Lina." Dynasty said leaning her to a small table in the corner." Dynasty had to suppress a smile as he felt Lina hold his hand tightly.

What did you think, Pleaseee read and review this is my first fanfic in a longggg time. RnR Pleaseeee. What do you will Dynasty and Lina get together? What about Dynasties generals will they mess everything up? More important will Xellos show up.

Post on Friday again.

Love,

Chaos


End file.
